Sometimes Your Weapon, Always Your Shield
by RyokoYuuki
Summary: Soul's inner desires fleshed out. He loves her, does she love him? Soul/Make, One-shot, angst, cursing, and lemon.


A/N: Herro =3

I wrote this for my Maka-chan. You'll always hold a special place in my heart.

Thanks to Em-chan for the beta, you're amazing!

This fiction is a one-shot, lemon, angst, lemon.

**Sometimes Your Weapon, Always Your Shield**

I couldn't be sure this was real. She sat up holding her small hand to my cheek, green orbs staring into mine. I touched her hand, covering it with my own, kissing each finger tip. Feeling her soft skin against my lips, kissing her wrist and up her inner forearm where I stopped, almost touching the white cotton material of her sleeve. I pulled her frail body against my own, holding her waist in one arm and caressing her blonde hair with my other hand.

I'll cherish this moment. This one time. Our first time. I could feel her tense as I removed my leather jacket, she looked at me, pretending to be confident. My hands moved toward her blouse, where I followed the collar down to the first button. I wanted to rip the fucking shirt off of her; instead, I looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? Is this okay?"

She didn't respond, only nodded. I unbuttoned each little button, slowly exposing small breasts cupped in a light blue bra. I could feel a blush growing on my cheeks and suddenly I looked up to see that her eyes weren't looking at me but to the side, a blush spread from ear to ear. I pulled her chin so that her eyes met mine and smiled at her with reassurance. I kissed her lips softly, pulling the white blouse off her shoulders. Her small hands wondered over my hips, working their way up my ribs, caressing the bones softly. She pulled my shirt up- I smiled- she couldn't get the shirt off my shoulders. I assisted pulling it off for her. Immediately, she burrowed her face into the nook of my neck; I could feel hot breath against my skin, my erection pulsing harder between the cloth of my jeans and my thigh. I didn't know how much longer I could handle this.

Her hands snaked their way up to my hair, she grabbed it painfully tight as she pulled her self up. Her forehead pressed against mine.

"Are you going to fuck me, or what?"

I smiled at her with my trademark grin. I might as well give the lady what she wants right?

I grabbed her waist, feeling down to the clasp and zipper that held her skirt around her hips, undid them, and carefully slipped it off of her. I flicked up an eyebrow at her. She was wearing surprisingly-sexy lace panties.

"What?" She complained.

I shook my head, nibbling on her lobe; I kissed down her neck, forcing her back to me. I slid my hands over her breasts, under the bra. She let out a small gasp carelessly as I twirled a small nipple between my finger and thumb. I kissed her neck before I pulled away to unbutton my jeans- she immediately grabbed my hand, stopping me. Pulling my hands away, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, her trembling fingers exploring the flesh under the fabric. My head fell back; I couldn't keep my eyes open. Small fingers softly ran up and down my shaft. I felt her mouth leaving small wet traces down my torso, licking at the scar, and sliding past my bellybutton. She tugged on my jeans, slowly pulling them off. I looked back down at her, pulling her on top of me while holding her. I kissed her, snaking my tongue into her mouth, allowing our tongues to dance. I pushed her down, kissing down her neck, over her breast licking each nipple sucking and teasing one with my teeth. I left small bite marks down her torso, kissing her hip, and finally reaching my destination.

"No, Soul-"

Before she could attack me, my tongue met her soft walls and she suddenly relaxed, letting a little purr escape her lips. I licked at the red silk of her folds- kissing, nibbling, sucking. Her body squirmed under mine, her fingers curling, small noises escaping her. I paused for only a moment, inserting a finger into my mouth and then went back to kissing the red silky folds as I placed that finger inside of her. She gasped and moaned, her hands groping at my hair- threatening to rip them from their roots. I continued to kiss it, running my teeth and tongue over her clitoris, caressing and sucking at it as fast as I could. Her body twitched under mine, and I knew if I continued this she would come in my mouth. I kissed it once more, I looked up over the smooth flesh and flashed my grin at her.

I climbed over her, our lips meeting for what seemed the first time in ages..

Yeah, I couldn't take it any longer. I don't think she could either. She grabbed my penis, guiding it inside of her. I pushed in softly- cautiously- I didn't want to hurt her.

Her nails scrapped my back, I winced but pounded inside her twice as hard. Her head fell and loud moans escaped her.

"Soouul, I can't – no – I am going to be-" she panted, "I'm going to be loud." Her eyes were closed and a blush spread over her cheeks. She was already being loud, and it was fucking hot.

"Scream." I whispered.

She looked nervous, and as if she were holding back, which pissed me off. I pulled out suddenly, flipping her onto her stomach, she was about to protest but quickly I put my mouth over hers and thrust hastily inside of her.

I could feel my own moans escaping me, combining with hers. Mixing and matching. She grabbed my hand, inserted it into her mouth and licked the tips of my fingers, sucking on my index. My grip around her hip tightened; I could feel my orgasm coming.

I didn't want to come. I wanted her to keep screaming my name as she came and came. I wanted this moment to last forever; our naked flesh sweating, tearing, thrusting, piercing together. I didn't want to let her go.

I felt her body tense under mine and scream loudly of pleasure, and I knew she came. My body responded instantly to her sex. I grunted, pounding one more time with the last of my strength, my knees buckling. I fell on her, still inside. I couldn't see her face, which was what I wanted to see the most of now. Her hand was wrapped in mine tightly, her pale flesh under my arms. I kissed the side of her jaw. I felt tired; my eyes slowly closed. I felt her shift, and then move completely from under me. I forced my eyes to look at her.

She was sliding on her panties, then her pleated skirt, and then her blue bra.

"Maka," I barely spoke over a whisper.

She hesitated for a brief second on a button of her blouse, but ignored my plea. She tied her hair up into pigtails, straightened her tie, and slipped on her shoes.

"See you in a few?" She asked without looking at me.  
>I nodded, as if she knew my answer she walked away. There I sat on her bed, naked and alone and used. It was alright, though. I loved my Meister, and I was her Weapon. We held a bond stronger than that of lovers; one that could not be broken... yet... my heart ached for her... I knew this was over once it began, Weapon and Meister, forever.<p> 


End file.
